


Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition, 8th movement

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [6]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition, 8th movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



He sits at his desk, working on a translation of Catullus. He is startled by a loud chord from the piano - and more startled that the player is the ghost of a long-dead friend. The slow chords echo round the room, and for a moment it is if they are transported into the catacombs, eerily illuminated by glowing skulls.

The man tries desperately to find the right words to say to his friend, to express fully his loss and his love for her.

The music and the ghost fade, leaving a parting benediction "Atque in perpetuum, frater, ave atque vale"


End file.
